Various types of thrombosis, in particular, cerebral thrombosis, cerebral infarction caused by obstruction, and ischemic heart disease, are serious medical and social problems. Therefore, scientists and doctors have conducted extensive research and development for cures, remedies, or methods for preventing these problems.